percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alanna Carter
Basic Info Name: Alanna Carter - taken name. Real Name: Forgotten Age: 16 Gender: Female Race: Demigod daughter of Aphrodite, used to be Huntress of Artemis Personality Alanna is very posh. She gets distracted by boys easily and is very flirty. She once left Kota in hall waiting for half an hour because she was talking to a boy in Allies or Enemies. Alanna is a typical Aphrodite girl. She is obsessed with pink, fashionable, love obsessed, shopaholic girl. She is often underestimated because of this. You see, Alanna grew up very carefree and daydream-y. But when she joined the hunters, she became tough. After the Eros boy magicked her, all her walls fell down. She became overcome by the feeling of betrayal from the hunt as they did not believe her. She became so bipolar, that many worried. She was having mood swings and mentally weak and close to insanity, and suddenly one day, it stopped. She stopped being moody but became very teenage obsessive fashion girl. There is suspicion that Aphrodite has a part in this sudden stop, as she had been heartbroken when she saw her daughter borderline insane. History Alanna was born to Aphrodite and unknown mortal. She was born and Aphrodite gave her to some flower nymphs to raise. The nymphs were Rosella "Rose", Lilianna "Lily" and Violettia "Violet". The three were flower nymphs who lived in a meadow with a nice, homely cave and a pond. She was named Alanna as the nymphs fought over her name for a while and her first words were: Al and Ana, the names of two birds who always came in the morning. Alanna grew up, like a nymph. She learnt the ways to weave from cotton, how to sing the sweetest songs and how to dance the best dances. By the time she was 15, she had learnt lots. One day, the Huntresses of Artemis came along. Lady Artemis was with them and she talked with the nymphs for a while, when Alanna was chatting with the huntresses. She saw their views and when Lady Artemis was about to leave, she was shocked when Lady Artmis asked if she would like to join the hunt. Alanna accepted. After a few centuries in the hunt, Alanna found she didnt believe in those ways anymore. She was out one day when she met a son of Eros. He was extremely handsome, and made her fall in love using some love magic. Alanna broke her oath after a month of seeing him, the love magic being so strong. Lady Artemis was furious and turned the son of Eros into a jackolope and expelling Alanna from the hunt. Alanna was then adopted by Mr Carter, a rich Greek man. Appearence Alanna has soft red-brown hair and blue eyes which when she is angry seem to glow. She has a tall, slim build and is very acrobatic and flexible. She has perfect nails and teeth, and seems to always look like she has just came from a runway. Alanna.jpg|When Alanna was still a huntress.......... art-beautiful-beautiful-girl-beauty-character-inspiration-color-40109.jpg|Alanna now antique-black-black-dress-demetria-lovato-demi-demi-lovato-77429.jpg|When she started becoming unstable dream_weaver_by_thenightshedied-d2ydh2s_thumb.jpg|Alanna, on her bed at the Carter Mansion Skills WIP (work in progress) Allies or Enemies WIP... Butterfly Delusions Short story of one of Alanna's delusions in her borderline insanity phase. She is thinking about butterflies which leads to a doomed delusion inside a delusion. In this, Alanna's thoughts are confusing and close to insane. Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Original Character